Question: $ -80\% + 1.2 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -80\% = -\dfrac{80}{100} = -0.8 $ Now we have: $ -0.8 + 1.2 = {?} $ $ -0.8 + 1.2 = 0.4 $